WOLF SERIES
by Binarycode
Summary: 'Hal itu' mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai pangkal dari kebahagiaan, hingga membuat manusia – manusia seperti kalian dikelabui dengan mudahnya, tak sadar akan pesonanya yang mempunyai banyak cabang yang penuh dengan jeratan. Sebut saja hal itu – sebagaimana para manusia bodoh itu menyebutnya – dengan nama.. EXO FF fantasy. Read n Review please. Keep or Delete.


**- Teaser -**

**Ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang sebuah kutukan – bukan kutukan sebenarnya, hanya sebuah larangan sejak turun temurun – dari bangsa Vampire yang bermusuhan dengan kaum Werewolf dengan sebuah kelompok minoritas.**

**Mereka yang sama – sama membenci satu hal.**

**Mereka yang saling terikat benang merah dengan keabadian waktu.**

**Satu hal yang mereka takuti sejak dahulu. Bangsa Vampire membencinya, dengan jantung mereka yang tak berdegup lagi, hanya dengan hal itu mereka bisa merasakan betapa perihnya rasa itu – selain rasa nyeri saat menelan cairan kental berwarna merah itu –**

**Dan kaum Werewolf tak sudi berurusan dengan hal itu, hanya dengan hal itu mereka menjadi lemah, walaupun mereka adalah ras terkuat.**

**Dan pihak ketiga sebagai kelompok minoritas, kelompok yang eksistensinya diragukan dipermukaan Bumi. Dengan ketidak-mampuan mereka berurusan dengan hal ini. Mereka menjadi manusia biasa – seperti tanpa kemampuan apapun- setelah menemuinya.**

**E.J.A proudly present**

**WOLF SERIES : TEASER**

**- coming soon -**

**Seekor serigala tengah menyantap buruannya yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tanah, dengan kedua taringnya yang tajam langsung mengoyak daging mentah dihadapannya itu. Tak peduli dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori bulu halus berwarna emas samar bercampur hitam itu.**

"**Grrr… " satu geraman lolos dari serigala itu. Matanya menatap kesegala penjuru sabana ini, mengamati sesuatu yang bisa saja muncul mendadak. Bola mata itu berubah menjadi merah.**

**Sosok cantik yang sedari tadi duduk diatas dahan kayu yang besar tertawa kecil "Ah kau terganggu, Tuan Serigala?" gadis ini mengayunkan tubuhnya kedepan akan melompat, lalu keluar sayap hitam dari balik punggungnya, dan membawa tubuh gadis itu melayang.**

**Serigala itu tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang manusia, seorang pemuda dengan paras rupawan dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang menjulang. Surai emasnya tampak berkibar karena hembusan angin dimalam yang temaram karena bulan purnama tengah tertutup awan.**

"**Aku tiba – tiba kehilangan selera makanku." Pemuda ini mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap dengan kasar darah yang berlepotan dibibirnya. "Ada apa gerangan yang membawa seorang putri mampir kesini, huh?" suara sinis itu terdengar larut dengan lolongan suara serigala lain ditempat yang agak jauh.**

**Pemuda ini melolong panjang seolah menjawab sahutan itu, insting serigala.**

"**Aku sedang berburu. Dan aku menemukanmu.."**

"**Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan."**

**Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil membuat pusaran angin kecil disekelilingnya, menyebabkan debu – debu dari tanah berkumpul menjadi satu berputar. "Entah. Ada yang menarikku, sampai ditempat ini."**

"**Aku Kevin." Iris violet milik gadis itu menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pemuda serigala didepannya – Kevin, begitu dia mengucapkan namanya –**

**Gadis itu tersenyum, tubuhnya perlahan menapak tanah. Kakinya yang tidak berbalutkan alas langsung menjejak lapisan bumi paling atas, dan sayap hitam menakutkannya menekuk lalu hilang "Vampire tidak seharusnya berteman dengan werewolf."**

**Kevin mendengus, menyadari ada degup lain dari organ berdetak disalah satu bagian tubuhnya, matanya yang sekarang menjadi hitam hanya bergerak tak beraturan menatap gadis yang cukup tinggi dengan gaun selutut cream-nya itu, rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya, bibir pucatnya, dan juga manik mata berwarna coklat mempesona. Ada sisi lain dari Kevin yang membuatnya terasa begitu lemah, untuk sekarang.**

"**Aku harus pergi sekarang." Gadis Vampire itu mengepakkan sayapnya lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, dan terbang menjauhi sosok Kevin yang masih termangu sendirian ditempat itu, menghiraukan beberapa lolongan serigalanya yang bertandang ditelinganya.**


End file.
